Episode 9534 (15th August 2018)
Plot Jude and Angie make an anniversary lunch date. Angie doesn't want to go. Carla scours her contacts list to find a business partner. Faye advises Sally to get a hotshot lawyer. Sally is furious to learn that Imran is representing Duncan. Johnny refuses to give Sean a second chance. Sean is too proud to tell Eileen he's homeless and says he's living with a mate and having a great time. Toyah can't pay her flat deposit as the money from the pub sale hasn't gone through yet. Peter offers to lend Leanne the money when she and Toyah are threatened with eviction. Toyah gets an interview for a counselling job. Angie opens Jude's anniversary present, as suggested by Mary - a heart-shaped cushion with a photo of the couple on it. Sally demands to know why Imran and Adam are siding with the enemy. Tim reads Duncan's address on Imran's files. Peter hears Carla complaining to Michelle that she hasn't found a backer and risks losing the factory. Gary returns to a load of unopened letters at the Yard. He reprimands Seb for costing them work but Seb argues it's not part of his job. Alya realises Carla doesn't have the money when she attempts to stall her. She's about to tell her where to go when Peter walks in and says he's Carla's investor. Mary finds out that a cotton mill Tracy considered for her wedding is available and thinks it'd make an idea venue for Jude and Angie to renew their wedding vows. Peter only wants to be a sleeping partner at the factory. Carla thinks he's trying to get her into bed and turns him down. Tim and Sally stake out Duncan's house hoping to speak to his daughter Olivia. Eileen treats Sean to lunch. He's embarrassed when she asks him to leave the tip and he can only produce a few pennies. Carla begs Alya for more time. Alya tells her she's out of the running. Duncan spots Sally and Tim outside his house and accuses them of intimidating a witness. He goes on about his and Sally's "affair" to get a rise out of Tim. Eventually Tim is pushed too far and thumps Duncan. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Office and yard *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Rodell Street Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter offers investment to secure the factory for Carla; Sally and Tim are on the warpath; and Eileen notices Sean's dishevelled state. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,236,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes